Taxi to the Emerald Isle
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron and Jackson move to Ireland. A further sequel to 'Another Taxi' and 'Taxi for Mr Walsh'
1. Chapter 1

Taxi to the Emerald Isle – Chapter 1

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

The driveway was long, straight and tree-lined, approaching a large mansion which had white walls and many windows. Broad steps, with balustrades on either side, lead up to double entrance doors. Aaron gazed out of the taxi in amazement, "Looks like Declan has landed on his feet here!" he quipped.

Jackson was also taking in the view. "Wow!" he gasped in awe. "What a place!"

"Are you sure Declan said we could stay here?" Aaron asked, almost as if it was too good to be true.

"Only for a few days, until we sort out somewhere to live," replied his husband.

They unloaded their luggage from the taxi and paid the driver, then climbed the steps to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened and there stood Katie, grinning at them in recognition. "So, you found it alright! Did you have a good trip?" she said as she stood to one side to allow them access.

Aaron took in the sight that greeted him; a large hall which had a staircase climbing to a landing. He could see that the landing ran all around the walls at first floor level.

"Yes thanks, we had a really good journey," Jackson answered Katie's question as he copied Aaron's actions; taking in the view of the grand entrance hall.

"Drop your bags here," Katie said, "and come and say 'hello' to Declan. He's in his office."

Katie led the way to a ground-floor room at the back of the mansion. The room had wood-panelled walls and a huge, full-length window behind a large, sturdy mahogany desk where Declan was sitting. Declan rose from his seat and held out his hand to greet them, "Jackson! Aaron! Welcome to my house!"

"Thanks," Jackson replied for both of them.

Declan opened a desk drawer and pulled out a set of keys which he handed to Jackson, "You'll need these for the Toyota," he said, smiling, "It's parked round the back."

"Cheers, Declan," Jackson was very appreciative that his new job came with its own transport, "I'll take good care of it!"

"That's one good thing," Declan said, looking at Aaron, "your husband here will be able to help keep it on the road!"

"No need for that," Aaron chipped in, "Those Hilux's are supposed to be indestructible! By the way, Declan, I just want to say thank you for putting a good word in for me...with your mate."

"Think nothing of it. You're a good mechanic and he needs someone to replace Seamus, it seemed the obvious solution. You start on Monday; I'll give you the directions."

"Won't he want to interview me first?" Aaron looked a little apprehensive.

"Who, Pat? Nah, we've been friends since school; my recommendation is good enough for him; it's just up to you now, to prove what I said to him was right!"

"I will!"

"I told him, Aaron, you're good with cars and you're a grafter," Declan looked at Jackson who was smiling about the praise being heaped on his husband, "You both are! Anyway, I must get on; I'll ask Katie to show you to your room."

A little later on, Aaron and Jackson had dropped their bags on the floor of their room and were looking out of the window at the lush green scenery.

"Declan's so lucky," Jackson mused, "living in a place like this."

Aaron slipped his arm around Jackson's waist, "We're pretty lucky too, being able to stay here!"

Jackson turned his head towards Aaron and they kissed softly, "Are you happy? Have we done the right thing?"

Aaron took Jackson's hands in his own and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm happy...I'm with you aren't I? And, yes, we've definitely done the right thing!"

Aaron gave Jackson another quick peck on the lips and looked around the room. His eyes came to rest on the large, four-poster bed, "I've never slept in a four-poster bed before!" he said.

"Well," Jackson grinned, "there's another thing you can cross off your 'to do' list!"

"You're an idiot!" Aaron replied as he crossed the room and opened a door on the far side, "I wonder what's in here...Jackson! Look at this!"

Jackson followed Aaron and looked through the doorway. There, before his eyes, was the most luxurious bathroom he had ever seen. There was a sunken Jacuzzi in the centre and a huge shower in one corner. "Wow! That's the most lavish en-suite I've ever clapped eyes on!" he gasped.

"Hark at you!" Aaron chuckled, "Lavish en-suite! I'll have to start calling you the lord of the manor!"

"Shut up!" Jackson drew Aaron into a hug as they laughed together, "I do love you, Mr Livesy-Walsh!"

Aaron kissed Jackson passionately and started to undress his husband. Jackson grinned at Aaron and let him strip the clothes from his body.

"I want you to show me how much you love me," Aaron said with a lecherous smirk.

After the couple had 'Christened' the Jacuzzi, they decided that they were hungry and, after getting dressed, they headed down to the ground floor again, where they bumped into Katie at the foot of the stairs.

"So, have you got everything you need?" Katie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that's a lovely room, thanks," Jackson returned her smile.

"The Jacuzzi's amazing!" added Aaron, hoping that his grin was not giving the game away about his and Jackson's earlier activities!

"Glad you like it," Katie continued, "If you're hungry, I could ask Mrs O'Sullivan to rustle something up."

"Mrs O'Sullivan?" Jackson queried.

"Yes, she's our cook," Katie explained, "I'll show you where the kitchen is and introduce you."

Aaron and Jackson followed Katie down a hallway and into a large kitchen where a plump, middle aged lady with auburn hair was slicing some tomatoes. Katie made the introductions and Mrs O'Sullivan sat the boys down at a rectangular table in the centre of the room. Katie left them to it.

"Now then lads," Mrs O'Sullivan had a smile on her round, kindly face and spoke with a gentle Irish brogue, "Would you like some soup? I made some of my own fresh vegetable soup this morning; it won't take long to warm some up."

"Please don't go to any trouble on our account," Jackson protested, "A couple of sandwiches will do us fine!"

"Nonsense!" Mrs O'Sullivan would not take no for an answer, "A couple of strong lads like you need proper food inside you! I've got some nice home-made steak pie in the fridge."

Mrs O'Sullivan prepared the soup; and the pie with some potatoes and vegetables. Aaron and Jackson felt that they were being spoilt.

"This is delicious!" Jackson said, sincerely.

"Yeah!" Aaron added, "I've never tasted such nice, tender steak before!"

Mrs O'Sullivan smiled, "Thank you; I'm glad you like it! It's fresh Irish beef."

"If my Mum cooked like you," Aaron continued between mouthfuls, "I don't think I'd have ever left home!"

Mrs O'Sullivan chuckled; she was always happy when her efforts were appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time Monday came, Aaron was getting nervous. He always exuded an air of confidence, yet he was apprehensive when meeting new people and this was the first time he would be meeting Patrick Kelly. His trepidation was made worse by the fact that Mr Kelly would be his new boss and he wanted to make a good first impression.

"You OK?" asked Jackson, sitting in the driving seat of the Toyota pick-up; he was giving Aaron a lift to Patrick Kelly's estate, which was next to Declan's.

"Yeah, fine!" Aaron answered.

"You seem a bit quiet, are you worried about the new job?"

"Nah! Well...perhaps a little bit!"

"That's only human!" Jackson reassured him, "You'll be fine, don't worry!"

They drove through the gateway of the property that they had been directed to; a metal nameplate bearing the name "Kilgannon Castle" was affixed to one of the heavy stone pillars next to the gates. As they rounded a corner on the driveway, Aaron almost gasped in surprise. There, in front of them, was a huge stone-built structure with castellated turrets and large, ornate windows and doors.

"It really IS a castle!" Aaron said.

"Well, the clue IS in the name!" Jackson's sarcasm had not diminished since Aaron had known him.

"Yeah!" Aaron sat with his mouth open, "But I thought that it was just called that; I didn't think it was actually a castle!"

Jackson pulled up in front of the castle and shared a quick kiss with Aaron before his husband climbed out of the pick-up.

"Good luck, babe!" Jackson smiled at his husband; then waved as he headed off.

Aaron rang the doorbell and waited. He felt totally isolated at that moment, like a little kid on his first day at school. A tall, slim, smartly-dressed middle-aged man with dark hair answered the door.

"Hello, you must be Mr Livesy!" he said.

"Yes, that's right," Aaron replied, "Are you Mr Kelly?"

"No, I work for him! I'm Brian, his assistant. He's expecting you; I'll let him know that you are here."

Aaron was instructed to wait in the entrance hall. He had been impressed by the one at Declan's house, yet this one had to be twice the size. The stone walls were decorated with coats of arms and a stag's head stared down at him from above. Aaron felt as if it would need to give him a nod of approval before he could venture further into the huge building!

Brian returned and ushered him through a set of huge double-doors into a very large room. The plush carpet and fine furniture gave an air of opulence to the place.

A well-built, blond, blue-eyed man in a smart suit rose from a well-padded leather settee and extended a hand in greeting, "Mr Livesy?" he said.

"Aaron!"

"I'm Patrick Kelly," replied the man, who instantly reminded Aaron of the actor Daniel Craig, "Please; take a seat."

Aaron sat next to Mr Kelly on the buff-coloured settee. He sank into the cushions, but tried to sit upright and not slouch.

"So, Aaron...Declan tells me you are a good mechanic!"

"Well, yeah, I do know my way around a motor!" Aaron said, although he was not convinced that his statement sounded very impressive, "I do have all the necessary qualifications."

"Let me fill you in on the details of the job," Mr Kelly continued, "I own a car-hire company. We offer a chauffeur-driven service to our clients. I have a fleet of twelve luxury cars. Your job will be to keep them all on the road. They need day-to-day safety checks, plus routine servicing; some of which will be done at specialist dealers, so you'll be driving them to the garage in Dublin as and when required. You'll need to keep logs of the service histories; on the computer. You'll need to liaise with head office so that cars are not 'in dock' when they're needed on the road. You'll also be responsible for looking after my car, my wife's car and those of my two sons. I also have my private collection of four cars. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can!" Aaron said, confidently.

"Good!" Mr Kelly said, "Seamus, my current mechanic, is leaving. He'll show you the ropes before he goes. There's also a lad, Niall, who does the valeting. He's an apprentice mechanic, so he's able to help out. I'll also introduce you to Feargal, he's the manager of the fleet operation and he'll also be your line manager. Any questions?"

"How much does the job pay?" Aaron asked, becoming more comfortable with the 'interview' situation.

"I have your CV from Declan and I know what you were earning before. I'm offering a lot more than that, although some of your wages will go towards a peppercorn rent for the accommodation that goes with the job. I need someone 'on site' as security for the motors. I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable in the Calf Pen!"

"The Calf Pen?" Aaron frowned.

"Don't worry!" Mr Kelly laughed, "It's not as bad as it sounds. It's a single-storey building in the rebuilt farm complex that was once used for cattle...a barn conversion. It's very tastefully done; like a bungalow. Seamus lives there now, with his wife; and when he leaves, it will be all yours."

"If I'm moving in there, can my partner move in with me?"

"Oh yes, Jackson isn't it? Declan's told me all about it. Yes, that's not a problem. Anything else I can tell you?"

"No, I don't think so, thanks Mr Kelly."

"Please, call me Pat! Everybody does! Except my wife; she calls me Paddy! It's a term of endearment with her; but usually I don't like people calling me that!"

"Thanks Pad...er, I mean Pat!" Aaron stuttered over the name.

"We're a small company; everybody is on first-name terms and we all work as a team. I'm sure you'll fit right in!" Pat said with a friendly smile, "I'll get Brian to show you where you'll be working."

xxxxxxxxxx

Even though it was on Pat's land, within walking distance of the castle, Brian gave Aaron a lift in Pat's limousine to the converted farm where he was due to start work. Aaron was impressed; he had never ridden in a Rolls Royce before, even on a very short journey!

On one side of a flat, concrete square stood a row of lock-up garages which, Aaron was to discover, contained Pat's collection of cars. Forming another side of the square was a large stone structure which housed the main workshop to service the hire fleet. Opposite the workshop was the 'Calf Pen' which Pat had mentioned earlier.

Brian took Aaron into the workshop where a muscular young man with ginger hair and a beard was checking the tyre pressures on a Mercedes. He stood upright as they approached.

"Seamus, this is your replacement!" Brian said with a smile.

Seamus extended his hand, "Aiden, isn't it?"

"Aaron!"

"Oh, sorry! I never was any good with names!" Seamus looked slightly embarrassed, "This is Niall," he said, gesticulating towards a young guy who had just joined them.

"Nice to meet you," said Niall as he shook Aaron's hand.

Aaron smiled at Niall; he was about Aaron's height and build. He had a baby-face, short brown hair, green eyes, a button nose and full lips. It struck Aaron how the term 'pretty' would be an apt description of him; rather than 'handsome'.

After the introductions were out of the way, Seamus showed Aaron around and, after a bit of induction, the three men took a break in a partitioned-off area which contained a small kitchen and an office. They sat at a table in the kitchen, having a tea break.

"So, you're off to pastures new!" Aaron struck up a conversation with Seamus.

"That's right," Seamus answered, "Off to Dublin! My wife works there and I've managed to get a job in a big car dealership, so we're going to buy a place of our own in the city."

"It'll be a bit of a change from this!" Aaron suggested.

"It will indeed! But then, I suppose THIS is a change from what you've been used to?"

"Not really! I was 'out in the sticks' where I worked before."

"Anyway, I expect you'll see Dublin before long," Seamus said, "Pat's main office is there; it's where Fergie works, so you'll probably get the guided tour from him."

"Fergie?" Aaron looked confused.

"Yeah; your line manager!" Seamus said, as if Aaron should have known who he was talking about, "His name's Feargal Maguire, actually, but everyone calls him Fergie."

"I see!" Aaron said.

Just then, the telephone started ringing in the office and Seamus went to answer it, "That will probably be him now!"

Niall looked at Aaron, "So, who have you met up at the big house so far?" he asked.

"What, the castle?" Aaron queried.

Niall nodded.

"Only Pat," Aaron answered, "He seems alright."

"Yeah, he is; and his wife, Clodagh. It's the twins, Liam and Connor...you'll need to watch your back with them!"

"How do you mean?" Aaron was intrigued.

Seamus interrupted them by returning after finishing the call, "Niall, the boss is asking if the inside of the Mercedes is finished."

Niall shook his head and rose from his seat to attend to his duties, "You'll find out!" he said to Aaron, with an enigmatic look.


	2. Chapter 2

Taxi to the Emerald Isle – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron was standing outside the entrance to the castle when Pat and his wife, Clodagh, came out of the front door and approached him.

"Aaron!" Pat said smiling and gesturing towards his wife, "This is my other half; Clodagh."

"Pleased to meet you," Clodagh shook Aaron's hand. Aaron thought that she was very attractive with her slim figure, long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He imagined she must be about forty years old, but looked younger.

"Have you had a good first day?" Pat asked Aaron.

"Yes thanks; Seamus and Niall have been very helpful."

"That's good! I've arranged for you to go into Dublin on Thursday to meet the people in head office," Pat continued, "Can we give you a lift anywhere now?" As he spoke, Brian appeared; driving Pat's Rolls Royce.

"No, it's OK thanks, Jackson is picking me up," Aaron explained.

As if on cue, Jackson's pick-up came into view and he parked it on the wide, gravel drive and climbed out. He joined the assembled group and Aaron introduced him to Pat, Clodagh and Brian.

"Why don't you have a look at the Calf Pen while you're here?" Pat addressed Jackson.

"Oh yes," Jackson answered, "Declan told me today that you had a place that we might be able to rent."

"Seamus said he was going out after work," Aaron explained, "so we won't be able to look inside."

"Never mind," Jackson said, "we can still have a quick look from outside, if that's alright with Pat?"

"Be my guest," Pat smiled, "We've got to go now, but feel free to go and have a look. See you tomorrow, Aaron."

Brian held the door open for Clodagh and Pat to climb into their car. Aaron and Jackson jumped into the pick-up and Aaron gave Jackson directions to the farm. They parked up and then stood outside the Calf Pen; Jackson peered through the windows.

"It hasn't got a Jacuzzi or a four-poster bed," Aaron chuckled, "but there are two bedrooms and quite a big lounge."

"You seem to know a lot about it!" Jackson grinned at his husband.

"Yeah! Seamus gave me the guided tour at lunchtime! It's nice inside, really cosy; I think we could be quite happy here."

Jackson pulled Aaron to him, "I'm sure we could, babe! I'd be happy anywhere, as long as I'm with you!"

They kissed, then stared deeply into each other's eyes, "Let's get back to Declan's," Aaron stroked Jackson's cheek, "Mrs O'Sullivan said she's cooking cottage pie tonight...I'm starving!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Aaron and Jackson were under the duvet, cuddled together in their four-poster bed. Each of them was eager to know if the other one was settling in.

"Do you think you'll like the job?" Jackson enquired.

"Yeah!" Aaron replied, "There's a lot to do, keeping tabs on the vehicles on computer as well as actually being a mechanic! But I like it so far."

"Good...Pat and his wife seemed nice, Declan told me that she's a former 'Miss Ireland' you know."

"I can believe that," Aaron said, "She's very attractive!"

"Oi! You're not starting to fancy women now, are you?" Jackson smirked at Aaron.

Aaron scowled, "Nah! You know me better than that! But, I can still appreciate a good-looking woman when I see one!"

Jackson changed the subject, "Declan also said they've got twin sons, Liam and Connor, have you seen them?"

"No, they're away at Uni; they turned eighteen last year, apparently; Pat bought them matching cars for their birthday! Niall said something strange about them, though."

"Strange? In what way?"

Aaron frowned, "He just said that I should watch my back."

"I wonder what he meant," Jackson looked perplexed, "Still, if they're away, I don't suppose it will matter anyway."

"No, I suppose not!" Aaron sighed and tried to shrug it off, but Niall's comment was still lodged in the back of his mind, "Anyway, enough about me, how's your job going?"

"Yeah, good thanks! Declan's looking to build some more lodges on his land. There are three already, but he's keen to expand as this is a popular tourist area. He's put me in charge of project managing the scheme. Mind you, I've got some other maintenance jobs to keep on top of, so it's going to be pretty busy by the look of things!"

Aaron smiled at his husband; he knew that Jackson was never happier than when he was kept busy. He rubbed his body against Jackson's, trying to initiate some foreplay, "Don't forget, you've got me to keep you busy at night too!" Aaron said with a smirk.

Jackson laughed, "As long as you don't wear me out!" He pulled Aaron on top of him and they melted into a passionate embrace; proving their love for one and other as they always did.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Thursday came, Seamus left Niall to hold the fort while he gave Aaron a lift into Pat's head office in Dublin. They met Fergie, a slim, dark-haired man of about forty with a subtle Irish accent; he looked a bit fierce but seemed friendly enough. Aaron was also introduced to the office staff. Bridget was a slim, elfin-featured girl with curly red hair. Claire was a blonde girl with a fuller figure than Bridget and finally there was Margaret, a lady in her forties. The two youngest ladies shared secretarial and receptionist roles while Margaret dealt with staff salaries and other administrative duties. The office was quite busy and Bridget and Claire spent a lot of the time answering the phone and dealing with clients in person.

Fergie showed Aaron the computer in the office, "It's on a network," he explained, "linked to the one back at the workshop. Now and then, you'll need to drop the cars round to the main dealer; which is round the corner from here. Seamus usually comes here to the office before going to pick up the cars again; and uses the computer here to catch up on inputting the data on the vehicles. I hope you'll be following in his footsteps after he leaves."

"If that's the usual procedure," Aaron smiled, "I'm quite happy to go along with it."

"Yeah," Seamus chipped in, "and if you're really lucky, Bridget and Claire will bring you cups of coffee while you're here; as long as you speak to them nicely!"

"I'll use my usual charm!" Aaron chuckled.

"You'll be OK," Seamus answered, "I think they've taken a shine to you already!"

Aaron laughed, he was aware that the two girls had been flirting with him and he wondered if they were doing so because they felt 'safe' with a gay guy!

xxxxxxxxxx

The time came for Seamus to say his goodbyes and, once he had left, Aaron and Jackson were able to move into the Calf Pen. They explored their new surroundings with enthusiasm. The lounge was approximately ten metres long with a kitchen area at one end. The ceiling slanted up to an apex in the middle, with exposed beams at intervals along its length. A door at the kitchen end led to a windowless passageway at the back of the building, which, in turn, led to a bathroom and two bedrooms further on. The couple settled themselves into their new home and could not have been happier. Aaron was on the doorstep for his work and Jackson only had a short drive to Declan's property so it was very convenient for both of them. Being out in the countryside, it was a long distance to travel in the evenings if they wanted entertainment but, most times, they were happy to spend time in their own abode, perfectly content in each other's company.

The weeks passed and Aaron was doing well in his job. He slotted in seamlessly after Seamus left and was becoming respected by the rest of the team. Pat was pleased with the way he had buckled down and was coping with the demands placed upon him; and was impressed by his general competence.

One Monday, a red Mini pulled into the yard in front of the workshop. A young, athletic, blond man with sparkling blue eyes climbed out of the vehicle and approached Aaron. He seemed to have a very confident air about him and introduced himself, extending his hand to shake Aaron's.

"I'm Liam Kelly!" he announced, "I expect my parents have told you about me."

Liam was like a younger version of Pat, but also with some of his mother's attractive features.

Aaron did not take to Liam; he seemed cocky, arrogant and full of himself. However, despite his initial reaction, he made the effort to be nice, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Aaron."

"I guessed that," Liam said, displaying a perfect set of white teeth, "I recognise you from Dad's description, but he didn't tell me how fit you were!"

Shock was not the word for the look on Aaron's face at this unexpected chat-up line; he was not sure how to respond.

"My car's got a slow puncture on the front off-side," Liam continued, getting back to business, "See to it, would you!"

Just then, an identical Mini rolled into the yard and an identical guy climbed out of it.

"This is my brother, Connor!" Liam said.

Aaron was amazed. He had never met identical twins before and he knew that he would never be able to tell these two apart!

Connor shook Aaron's hand and looked him up and down slowly, almost mentally undressing the young mechanic; "Hi Handsome!" Connor winked and licked his lips!

"Have it ready for this afternoon, OK?" Liam said to Aaron as he and his twin headed off in Connor's car.

Aaron turned to Niall after the brothers had departed, "Are they both...?"

"Gay?" Niall smirked, "Yeah, they're identical in every way!"

"Wow!" Aaron was even more amazed, he had never encountered such a thing before.

"Now you know what I meant about watching your back!" Niall said.

"Yeah, but I'm gay, as you know. You're being a bit harsh about gay people, aren't you?"

"I'm not talking about them being gay," Niall explained himself, "I'm talking about the way they are! They're used to getting their own way. You heard Liam; 'See to it, would you'! No please or thank you! If anyone says 'no' to them; they don't like it!"

"Sounds as if you speak from experience," Aaron remarked.

"Yeah, I do!" Niall said, with a slightly pained expression. He did not want to elaborate, but felt that he knew Aaron well enough by now to confide in him, "It happened last summer. I was on my own here; Seamus had taken a car into the dealer. The twins came round and...well; they cornered me in here. It was like they had six hands each! I kept saying 'no'; I'm not like that, but they kept on; feeling me up and trying to kiss me. As luck would have it, Seamus came back early so they scarpered then."

"Didn't you tell Seamus what was going on?"

"No, I didn't! To be honest, I wasn't sure if he'd believe me; I was afraid he might have thought I was making a fuss over nothing. Same with Pat; I was frightened to say anything in case he sided with his sons and I'd get the sack!"

"But," Aaron looked angry now, "you shouldn't have to put up with that!"

"I know; but it only happened the once. I don't think they had the balls to try anything in front of Seamus!"

"Well, you needn't worry while I'm around, mate. I won't let 'em do anything. If they do, I'll tell Pat."

"Thanks Aaron. Mind you, now you're here, they'll probably turn their attention to you; I saw the way they were looking at you!"

"Sod that!" Aaron grimaced, "They're nice-looking guys and all that; but I'm with Jackson. They'd better not try anything with me...end of!"

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, in bed, Aaron and Jackson chatted about their day, as was their usual routine by now.

"You seem a bit quiet," Jackson observed, "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, no worries!" Aaron said, but Jackson was not convinced.

"Aaron! Come on, I can tell something's up! Talk to me, babe."

"Well, it's those twins, Liam and Connor. I met them today."

"Sounds as if it didn't go well."

"They're OK. A bit 'full on' though. They chatted me up!"

"What?" Jackson looked astonished, "They're gay? Both of them?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"Well, actually, I can."

It was Aaron's turn to look astonished, "What do you mean?"

"I've come across gay twins before. There used to be a pair, Dirk and Dean; that came in to Bar West a while back; before I met you. One of my mates went out with Dirk for a while, but he knocked it on the head when they started playing tricks on him!"

"What sort of tricks?" Aaron was intrigued.

"They used to swap places. Dean would pretend to be Dirk. It was when they suggested a threesome that my mate dumped him."

"What? Both of them wanted to go to bed with him; together?"

"Well, apparently, it wasn't the only time the two of them shared the same bed!" Jackson looked at Aaron, wondering if Aaron was understood the implications of his statement.

"What, you mean they...together?" Aaron's shocked expression made Jackson laugh.

"Your face!" Jackson chuckled, "I wish I had a camera!"

"But that's...Ewwww!" Aaron said and he wrinkled his nose up as if something foul-smelling had been placed under it.

"I thought you'd be a bit more understanding!" Jackson continued, "After all, the Dingles are well known for keeping it in the family!"

"Oi! That's my relatives you're talking about!" Aaron jabbed Jackson in the ribs.

"Anyway," Jackson picked up on Aaron's earlier conversation, "You haven't said why it's a problem; Liam and Connor being gay, I mean."

"Well, it's not!" Aaron wondered whether he should betray a confidence, but he continued anyway, "It's just that Niall told me that the twins had tried it on with him. He's not gay; so he wasn't best pleased! I don't know if I should tell Pat about it."

"I should let Niall fight his own battles!" Jackson said, "In any case, you don't know if Niall is being honest."

"Why would he lie?" Aaron looked directly at Jackson.

"Maybe he wants to cause trouble," Jackson suggested.

"I think Liam and Connor are the ones wanting to cause trouble," Aaron frowned, "They're obviously a couple of spoilt rich kids who are used to getting their own way!"

Jackson pulled Aaron into a hug, "Just tread very carefully, babe, that's all I'm saying!"

"I'm glad I've got you to talk to!" Aaron kissed Jackson and snuggled up to him.

"I'm always here for you, you know that!" Jackson stroked Aaron's hair, helping him to relax and drift off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The summer arrived and Aaron and Jackson had been in Ireland for several months. They occasionally received a message from Paddy, Chas or Hazel back in Emmerdale, but; because they were both really busy, they rarely thought about their old life back in England.

One hot July day, Pat asked Aaron to get one of the cars from his collection and deliver it to the castle. Aaron, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, parked the car on the drive and walked round the back of the building to drop the keys off with Brian. However, he discovered that Brian was out and Liam and Connor were relaxing by the swimming pool in their Speedo's. They were enjoying their summer break from university.

"Hi Aaron!" called Liam, as Aaron approached, "You can leave the keys with us, I'll give them to Dad when he comes back!"

"Sit down, and have a cool drink!" Connor smiled.

"No thanks!" Aaron did not want to spend any longer than he needed to in the twins' company.

"Oh come on!" Connor rose from his seat and stood in front of Aaron, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously, "You know you want to!"

Suddenly, Aaron felt hands on his shoulders from behind. Liam spoke suggestively in his ear, "You're a horny little son-of-a-bitch! You're gagging for it!"

Aaron felt Liam's extreme arousal as a hard bulge was pressed against the crevice between his buttocks, just as Connor rubbed his own swollen, Speedo-clad package into Aaron's crotch.

"Get off me!" Aaron shouted, as he pushed Connor away; which made Connor fall backwards into the pool. Aaron pulled himself away from Liam's clutches by elbowing him in the stomach and he spun around, clenching his fists and snarling at him, "Keep away from me! I'm married, I don't fool around!"

"You bastard!" Liam shouted at Aaron, after being temporarily winded. Looking at his brother in the pool, he added, "You attacked us! Wait 'til our dad hears about this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Taxi to the Emerald Isle – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"OK, tell me what's bothering you," Jackson said, as he lay next to Aaron in their bed.

"Why do you think something's bothering me?" asked Aaron, trying to bottle up his feelings, as always.

Jackson pulled Aaron to him and stroked his face, "I know you inside out; you can't fool me!"

Aaron could feel Jackson's big, brown eyes burning into his blue ones. His husband always had a way of looking into his very soul; he was never able to keep a secret from him.

"Alright!" Aaron knew he would have to tell Jackson everything, "If you must know, it's Liam and Connor. They tried it on with me! But I smacked them one; and now I reckon I'll lose my job over it."

"What?" Jackson was not prepared for this announcement, "Those little scumbags! When did this happen?"

"Earlier today; they were by their swimming pool and I had to deliver a car to the castle. Those dirty little buggers were all over me like a rash and I had to fight them off; Connor ended up in the pool and they've threatened to tell Pat that I attacked them. Now, Pat wants to see me at the office in Dublin tomorrow, so I reckon I'm for the chop!"

"But, that's not fair!" Jackson always had been one for fair play, "It was self defence; surely Pat will see that?"

"But who will he believe; me...or his precious sons?"

"Look, babe, all you can do is tell the truth. You can't make Pat believe it, but, if he's got any sense, he should be able to figure out what happened. You're hardly likely to attack them for no reason!"

Aaron took some comfort from Jackson's words. He loved him for always taking his side and he gave him a quick kiss.

"There's something I don't understand though," Aaron continued, as he embraced his husband, "Fergie told me to dress smartly when I go into the office tomorrow. Why have I got to put a suit on, just to get the sack?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I suppose you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Try to forget about it and get some sleep." Jackson kissed Aaron and held him tight, trying to soothe his troubles away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had to drop a car into the dealership the next day and arrived in the office early. He was greeted by Bridget and Claire who made their usual fuss over him, complimenting him on how smart he looked in his suit; and offering him cups of coffee. Fergie arrived and asked Aaron to wait in his office. Aaron fidgeted nervously as he sat on a chair in the office; thoughts raced through his mind about the incident by the pool and how he was going to explain it all to Pat. He felt like a condemned man in a cell.

Before long, Pat walked through the door and Aaron rose to his feet.

"Don't get up," Pat said, in a more friendly tone than Aaron was expecting, "I want a chat before the first applicant arrives."

"Applicant?" Aaron looked confused.

"Sorry, Aaron, I haven't had time to explain! I've arranged to hold interviews for a new mechanic!"

Aaron was shocked, "A new mechanic? But, you haven't even fired me yet!" he said.

"Fire you?" it was Pat's turn to look confused, "Why would I want to do that?"

Aaron wondered if the twins had actually spoken to their father after all, so he said, tentatively, "Haven't Liam and Connor had a word with you; about when I came round with the car?"

"Oh yes! That little incident by the pool, you mean?"

Aaron nodded.

"It's of no consequence; Connor ended up in the pool, so what! It was only a bit of rough and tumble, wasn't it?"

Aaron was thinking on his feet now, he wanted to tell Pat exactly what had happened, but, under the circumstances, decided to use his discretion, "Yeah, I suppose," he said.

"Why on Earth would I want to sack you for pushing my boy into the pool?" Pat seemed genuinely surprised that Aaron would think such a thing, "I know what my boys are like! To be honest, I've always let them get away with all sorts; but they're my sons and I love them. I do think I've probably spoilt them at times. Anyway, I used to muck about with my mates when I was your age; think no more about it!"

Aaron was relieved that Pat saw the incident as horseplay; though he suspected that Liam and Connor had not told him the full story. However, he decided to concentrate on the job in hand; he was still none the wiser about why Pat was holding interviews; so he asked the question.

"Well, I've decided to expand the business, as we're doing so well." Pat explained, "But, buying extra cars will mean more maintenance; and you're at full stretch now. So, we'll need another mechanic. Niall's still studying so he's not qualified yet to take on a full mechanic's job; so I've advertised for somebody. I want you to sit in with Fergie and myself, as you'll be the one working with the new bod day by day."

"But, I've never interviewed anyone before," Aaron looked apprehensive.

"Don't worry!" Pat tried to put him at his ease, "Fergie and I will do most of the talking. You can just use your instincts to judge whether you'll get on with the applicant. OK?"

"OK!" This day was not panning out as Aaron had expected! However, he was destined for a bigger shock when the first person arrived for their interview.

A little later, Claire showed a young man into the interview room, "This is Mr Lamb!" she said, politely.

"Ryan!" Aaron gasped in surprise. He jumped up from his chair and shook hands with his old friend.

"You two know each other?" Pat asked.

"Yeah," Aaron replied, "We're mates! We worked together at my old place." Then he addressed Ryan, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm living in Dublin now," Ryan explained, "I saw this job advertised and applied for it. I didn't know you worked here!"

Aaron introduced Ryan properly to Pat and Fergie. Pat consulted Ryan's CV and a smile played around his lips, "Dingle Automotives; of course, I wonder why I didn't make the connection before! Mind you, I've been that busy, I haven't had time to study the CV's in great detail!"

They conducted a formal interview, but it was obvious to all concerned that Ryan was the favourite for the job, even before the other applicants had been seen. Indeed, at the end of the day, after another couple of men had been interviewed; it was decided that Ryan should be offered the post.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson was already home at the Calf Pen when Aaron arrived in style in the back of Pat's Rolls Royce. He sauntered in and planted a big kiss on his husband's lips.

"You look chirpy!" Jackson observed, "I take it you've got some good news!"

"I'll say!" Aaron could not contain his glee, "I've been promoted to senior mechanic and, guess what, I'm going to be working with Ryan again!"

"Ryan Lamb?" Jackson stared in disbelief.

"Yeah, he lives in Dublin now! Small world, isn't it?"

"So," Jackson grinned, "A certain person called Aaron wasn't for the chop after all?"

"No! It seems the twins did say something to Pat, but I don't know if they were selective with what they told him. He just seemed to think that Connor ending up in the pool was due to high jinks!"

"There you are," Jackson crossed over to Aaron and embraced him, "You were worrying about nothing. Mind you, I'd like to give those two little wankers a piece of my mind!"

"You'd better keep that zipped!" Aaron put his forefinger on Jackson's lips, "I don't know how much Pat knows about his boys, so I'm keeping quiet for now. I was thinking though, it does prove that Niall was telling the truth; when he said that the twins tried it on with him!"

"They're a right pair of skanky bastards!" Jackson had a stern look on his face, "Someone ought to teach them a lesson!"

Aaron looked worried, "Promise me you won't say anything; please Jackson!"

Jackson kissed Aaron fondly, "Of course I won't, babe. I just wish those two would get what they deserve!"

"They'll get their comeuppance one day," Aaron said, meaning every word.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Aaron was just checking the oil on one of the fleet vehicles and Ryan was giving some attention to one of the cars from Pat's personal collection. Aaron had confided in Ryan, regarding the twins and their proclivities; and Ryan, like Aaron, usually gave them a wide berth, especially as they could tell that Liam and Connor had obviously taken a shine to Ryan!

"I've got to move out next week," Ryan announced, "this mate I've been house-sitting for is coming back from abroad and I've got to find somewhere else to live!"

"I don't suppose you'll have much trouble finding a place in Dublin," Aaron suggested.

"I wish I lived a bit nearer," Ryan said, "the drive from Dublin to here is a bit of a drag!"

"There's a place for rent near me; in Kilgannon village," Niall suggested as he polished the bodywork of the car that Aaron was working on, "that's only a couple of miles down the road."

"Thanks Niall, maybe I'll check it out at lunchtime," Ryan replied.

"Why don't you both take lunch at the same time? Niall can go with you and show you where it is," Aaron suggested, "I can hold the fort here for an hour or so."

Ryan and Niall headed off for the village that lunchtime as arranged and Ryan liked the accommodation on offer. It was a small, one-bedroomed flat on the ground floor of an old house that had been converted into apartments by the owners. The only drawback was; the flat would not be available for about a month.

On their return, Aaron asked if Ryan was sorted.

"I like the flat," Ryan replied, "but it's not available for four weeks. I need somewhere in a week's time!"

"That's no problem," Aaron said, "We've got a spare bedroom; you can bunk down there until you can move into your new place."

"Mate! I can't ask you to do that! Won't Jackson mind?"

"Don't be daft!" Aaron was insistent, "Of course Jackson won't mind! We've all been friends for a long time now. It's only for a couple of weeks or so anyway!"

"OK then, cheers mate!" Ryan looked relieved.

Later, as they sat in the Calf Pen eating their evening meal, Aaron broached the subject of Ryan's temporary accommodation with Jackson.

"Of course Ryan can stay!" Jackson said, "We can't see a mate of ours out on the street, can we! We'd better make sure that bedroom is fit for habitation though; we do tend to use it as a 'junk' room!"

"It'll give us the incentive to clear it out!" Aaron chuckled.

"Let's start after dinner," said Jackson, smiling.

Aaron knew that Jackson would want to help out; it was just one of the many reasons why he loved him so much.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, one Saturday morning, Aaron was in the kitchen putting his breakfast things in the sink when Ryan emerged from his room, dressed only in very tight underpants that left nothing to the imagination! Aaron took one look at his almost naked friend and said, "Whoa mate! Don't you possess a dressing gown or something?"

"What's up? It's just us guys!" Ryan joked, completely unabashed by his appearance. Then, remembering about Aaron's sexuality, almost as an afterthought, he smirked and said, "Turning you on; am I?" He struck up a 'muscle man' pose by flexing his biceps for comic effect.

"Get real!" Aaron scowled.

"You know," Ryan teased, "you can be very prudish sometimes!"

"Yeah, whatever! There's cornflakes if you want some for breakfast; I've got to drop Pat's Porsche round to the castle this morning, so I've got to go now, see ya!" Aaron left Ryan to sort himself out as he picked up the car keys and walked out.

On arrival at the castle, Aaron parked the car on the drive and walked towards the entrance, just as Pat was coming out of the door.

"Hi Aaron, thanks for bringing the car round, have you got a few minutes? I know you're not working today, but I'd like go over the service schedules on the new cars if you've got the time."

"OK!" replied Aaron with a smile, "I'm not doing anything special; Jackson's working today so I don't have any plans."

"Come inside, whatever time it takes; I'll get Margaret to book it as overtime on your worksheet!"

It was over an hour before Aaron had finished his meeting with Pat. He walked slowly up the road connecting the castle to the farm complex. As he approached the farm, he saw a Mini parked outside the Calf Pen and recognised it as belonging to one of the twins. He approached his home cautiously, wondering why the twins were there. He opened the front door quietly and could hear voices coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" That was Ryan's voice!

"Come on! You know you want to!" Liam's voice answered, or maybe it was Connor.

Aaron tip-toed down the passage towards the bedrooms. He peered through the open doorway to see a repeat performance of his own poolside encounter. One twin was in front of Ryan and the other one behind. Aaron's first instinct was to wade in and help his friend but, for once, he used his head instead of his fists. Here was an opportunity to get the evidence he needed regarding the twins' activities! He pulled the mobile phone from his pocket and started filming.

"Come on! You straight boys all secretly crave a bit of cock!" Liam said hoarsely, rubbing his bulge against Ryan's scantily-clad buttocks as he pinned Ryan's arms back.

"Yeah, you straights always have itchy balls!" Connor said as, with one hand, he groped Ryan's crotch from the front, "I bet you'd love it, wouldn't ya!"

"I said, get off me!" Ryan cried angrily, "I'm not like that...I don't want it!"

"Oh yes you do!" Connor sneered, "You're gonna get it too...dirty straight boy!"

Aaron had seen enough. He pushed the mobile phone back in his pocket and entered the room. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Liam and Connor released Ryan immediately and Ryan jumped free to join Aaron.

"So," Aaron clenched his fists, a look of thunder on his face, "Are you going to take us both on, eh?"

Liam and Connor looked at each other and, without saying another word, bolted out of the door.

"Yeah, DO ONE YOU BASTARDS!" Aaron shouted after them. He turned to Ryan, "You OK?"

"Cheers, mate. Yeah, I'll be alright; they took me by surprise, that's all. I see what you mean about them now!"

"Don't worry. If you want to press charges, I've got all the evidence we need." He pulled the mobile phone out of his pocket and showed Ryan the footage.

"It's OK," Ryan said, "I won't bother; no harm done! Though I dread to think what they might have done if you hadn't interrupted them when you did!"

"Well, I wasn't going to let it go any further!" Aaron said, "You don't mind if I keep this bit of film though, do you? It might come in useful to put a stop to their little games."

"No, I don't mind. They need to be stopped in their tracks! Anyway, I should be safe from now on; once I've moved into my new flat this afternoon!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Aaron helped Ryan move into his new abode in Kilgannon. Back at the Calf Pen, after Jackson had finished work, Aaron showed him the film that he had taken on his mobile phone.

"Great!" Jackson exclaimed, "That's just what we need! Once the police see that, they'll be able to use it to throw the book at the twins!"

"The thing is," Aaron said thoughtfully, "Ryan just wants to draw a line under it, as they didn't actually hurt him. But, I was thinking, we could use it to scare them off...what do you think?"

"Good idea; but we'd best make some copies first! I've got a memory stick somewhere."

"The twins are bringing their Mini's over tomorrow for a check before they go back to college. I'll confront them then!"

"That's handy; I'll be around to give you some back up."

Sure enough, the next day, the twins rolled up in their cars as if nothing had happened the day before. Aaron scowled; they obviously thought that they had got away with it...again! However, they were in for a big surprise!

They swaggered towards Aaron, who produced his mobile phone as they approached him.

"I've got a little film I'd like you to see!" Aaron said, barely able to contain his anger.

It was worth showing the twins the footage, purely to see the identical shocked looks on their faces. Liam grabbed the phone from Aaron's hand, and pushed the buttons to wipe the film from the memory.

"Now what are you going to do?" Liam sneered as he handed the phone back to Aaron.

"I tell you what he's going to do," a voice said from behind.

The twins spun round to see Jackson standing there with his arms folded, "He's going to use that footage to prove to your father what despicable little pieces of shit you are! Don't think we haven't got copies, because we have!"

"You're bluffing!" Connor laughed in his face.

"No he's not!" Aaron replied; with a very stern look which proved to the twins that he was deadly serious, "Now, this is the deal! You don't come near Ryan, or Niall, or me, ever again. If you do, your father and the police will get to see your little performance! Do I make myself clear?"

The twins did not answer, but they both scowled as they clambered back into their cars and took off at high speed. Aaron and Jackson gave each other a 'high-five' and then hugged each other.

"Well done, babe; that was impressive!" Jackson said.

"Thanks for your help, gorgeous! We make a good team, don't we?" Aaron laughed.

"The best!" Jackson answered, before they kissed in celebration.

"Come inside," Aaron said, almost in a whisper, "I want to thank you properly!"

They returned to the Calf Pen, hand-in-hand. Aaron loved the very bones of Jackson; he knew now that the love they shared could overcome any obstacle in life. They were united; and always would be, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

Taxi to the Emerald Isle – Chapter 4

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

When he thought back, Aaron could not remember exactly when the wheels had come off; metaphorically speaking. One minute, he had been enjoying his job with Kelly's Luxury Cars at Kilgannon Castle, being the senior mechanic and working with his old pal Ryan; and Niall. The next, he was unemployed again and looking for work!

The first bombshell came when the police called at the Calf Pen one afternoon. They were making enquiries about Pat's twin sons; Liam and Connor Kelly. Aaron invited the two police officers to sit down, he noticed that they had "Garda" emblazoned on their jackets; another reminder that he was not in England! The officers told him that Liam and Connor had been arrested and charged with molesting a fifteen-year-old boy! They had already spoken to Ryan and were speaking to anyone who had been living or working in the castle and the grounds. They said that Ryan had informed them about the twins' assault on him and were asking if Aaron still had the photographic evidence of the incident. Aaron gave them a memory stick containing the piece of film and told them about the time that Liam and Connor had made advances to him by the swimming pool. The Garda officers said that they were sure they had enough evidence to prove the twins' guilt, especially when Aaron told them that Niall was likely to testify as well. Patrick Kelly, although aware that his sons were gay, genuinely did not have any idea of their activities and he was devastated to hear about it.

The next bombshell came when Patrick Kelly summoned his three employees to the castle. Aaron had a feeling that something was amiss; although he could not put his finger on it; as everything seemed to be fine and Pat always told them how pleased he was with their work. He sat open-mouthed in disbelief as Pat told them that he was selling his business as he wanted to move abroad with his wife and basically take early retirement. His wife had always been keen to move to the south of France and the bad publicity associated with the twins had brought everything to a head. Pat had always prided himself in having a good reputation and, although he was not directly implicated in the twins' wrongdoings, he was an honourable man and felt that his family name; and therefore his company name, had been tarnished. Pat was very apologetic to the lads, saying how the three of them had given faultless service and he gave them envelopes containing glowing references, but there was no escaping the fact that all three were now redundant. Pat said that he had spoken to the new owners, who were based in Dublin, but because they ran a similar outfit, they already had a fully-staffed servicing facility and did not have any vacancies.

Aaron could not believe what had happened; he had previously been worried that, if he had 'spilled the beans' about the twins' assault on him, he would have lost his job. Now, indirectly, the twins had caused him to lose his job anyway! Aaron was concerned about his home in the Calf Pen, but Pat assured him that he could stay there until the castle was sold and passed to a new owner. Jackson assured Aaron that he could easily afford the rent while Aaron was searching for another job, but Aaron felt that he should be contributing in some way and it was making him moody. He would sometimes snap at Jackson, but would immediately regret it and apologise to his husband. Jackson understood Aaron perfectly, as always; and would shrug off Aaron's outbursts of frustration. When Aaron calmed down after a tantrum, he would hug Jackson and kiss him, thinking that he should not take things out on his partner and realising that Jackson was his rock and would always be there for him, unconditionally. As time went on, he came to the conclusion that he was even more deeply in love with Jackson than before; the guy always stood by him through thick and thin; and he knew in his heart that Jackson loved him back, without question.

The third bombshell hit a couple of days later. Aaron was preparing a meal when Jackson flew through the front door of the Calf Pen in a panic.

"Aaron, it's my Mum!" tears were rolling down his cheeks, "She's had a heart attack!"

"Oh, my God!" Aaron was in shock. He scooped Jackson into his arms and tried to comfort him.

"I've got to go back to England!" Jackson said, "Declan's told me to go; and not to worry about work."

"Poor Hazel!" Aaron was still in a daze, "Let's pack some stuff; then we can be on our way!"

xxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at the airport, they were surprised to see Ryan there. It turned out that Ryan had spoken to an old friend in Hotten and he had been told about a vacancy in a tyre and exhaust-fitting outlet. By coincidence, Ryan was booked on the same flight as Aaron and Jackson, which led Aaron to make a quip about Ryan stalking them; though he was too worried about Hazel to be in too much of a jovial mood.

On arrival back in England, the lads shared a taxi to Hotten. Ryan told them en-route that he had arranged with his mate to "doss down" on his sofa at his bed-sit, but would have to make more permanent arrangements later. He asked where Aaron and Jackson were going to stay and they told him that Paddy had offered them temporary accommodation at Smithy Cottage. However, they were not going to Emmerdale village until they had first visited Hotten General to see Hazel.

The taxi pulled up outside a row of old, terraced houses and Ryan climbed out, "I hope Hazel's OK, see you around, guys!"

"Thanks mate," Jackson smiled at Ryan, "Take care!"

"I'll give you a bell later," added Aaron, "Cheers mate!"

When the couple arrived at the hospital, they found Hazel flat out in her bed, hooked up to machines and sleeping soundly.

The doctor, a slim, middle-aged man with dark hair greying at the temples, spoke to them, "She's stable. Don't expect too much, she's very tired."

"Will she be OK?" asked Jackson, his face full of concern.

"The next few hours will be critical, but she's comfortable for now. We'll just have to hope that she doesn't have another attack," the doctor tried to reassure them.

"Is that likely?" Jackson was still very worried.

"It happens sometimes, but she's being taken care of. We've done all we can for now."

They sat by Hazel's bed and Jackson tenderly took hold of his mother's hand. Just then, she stirred and focussed on them.

"Hello Mum!" Jackson smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better!" Hazel replied with her usual good humour, "It's lovely to see you...you too, Aaron."

"I dunno!" Aaron tried to make light of the situation, "You do know how to cause a drama, don't you?"

Jackson could not get over how frail his mother looked. She had been such a strong, active and bubbly character; he could not remember ever seeing her like this before. She had also lost weight since he last saw her.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Jackson asked.

"No, sweetheart, I've got everything I need, I just feel very tired!" Hazel yawned.

"You just get some sleep," Jackson bent to kiss his mother's forehead, "I'll still be here when you wake up."

xxxxxxxxxx

Paddy was overjoyed to see Aaron on his arrival at Smithy Cottage; he instinctively hugged his surrogate son and was glad that Aaron did not push him away, "It's great to see you again! How's Hazel? Where's Jackson?"

"One question at a time!" Aaron smiled, "Jackson's staying at the hospital with Hazel for a while; she's resting in bed."

"I'm sorry to hear about your job," Paddy looked concerned, "I suppose you'll be looking for something new when you go back?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so!" Aaron grimaced, "I really liked that job too!"

"Still, I suppose it's good that Jackson is doing OK with Declan's company," Paddy always tried to look on the bright side.

Later that night, after Jackson had returned to Emmerdale, the couple were lying in bed in Aaron's old room at Smithy Cottage.

"It almost feels like we're back at square one!" said Aaron, wistfully.

"Yeah," Jackson replied, staring at the ceiling, "We're back in the same house; the same bed; where it all began for you and me! Things have changed though, haven't they?"

"In what way?"

"Well, when we first jumped into this bed together, you were still coming out and we hadn't started a relationship. Now, we're married and living in another country."

Before Aaron could answer, Jackson's mobile phone rang and he picked it up to answer it, "I thought I'd turned this off!" he said.

Aaron listened in to Jackson's side of the conversation.

"Hi Declan, no, it's OK. What! Is everyone alright...Katie...Mrs O'Sullivan? What...completely burnt out...Christ! OK...yeah...I understand. Don't worry...you just do what you've got to do. OK...I'm just pleased you're all safe...'bye for now."

Jackson looked as white as a sheet.

"What's the matter, babe?" Aaron's voice was full of concern.

Jackson looked close to tears, "It's Declan's house; there's been a big fire! It's gutted!"

Aaron instinctively hugged Jackson to him, "How did that happen?"

"They don't know until the fire service have carried out some investigations. Declan and Katie were out at a restaurant in Dublin and it was Mrs O'Sullivan's night off. At least they're OK. Declan said that he and Katie would have to rent somewhere until it's all sorted out," Jackson looked pensive, "...that beautiful house!"

"What about the project you were working on?"

"That's just it; it's all been put on hold. Declan said I might as well stay here until he contacts me again. Looks like I'll be here visiting my mum for a while yet!"

xxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Hazel was slowly improving and Jackson was spending a lot of time with her at the hospital. Aaron often accompanied him to lend moral support, but would sometimes catch up on old friends in the village. One person who he had not yet seen was his best friend Adam. He knew that Adam's father had given up the farm and Adam himself had found a new job as a warehouseman in a supermarket distribution centre in Hotten Newtown. Aaron received a text from his old mate, giving directions to a pub near the warehouse and asking for a lunchtime meeting. They did meet as arranged and had a good catch-up.

"I wish I could find somewhere else to live," Adam said, with a fed-up look on his face, "This place I'm in now is a real dive! Just one room in a big old house in Hotten; one bathroom shared between four tenants. I could do with a place in the new town; nearer to where I work!"

"Why don't you move then?" Aaron asked.

"Have you seen how much those new places cost; even to rent; I only get a warehouseman's wages, mate; not a managing director's!"

"Did you hear about Declan's house burning down?" asked Aaron, knowing the 'history' between them.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer bloke!" Adam sneered, "Maybe his enemies finally caught up with him!"

"Come on, mate!" Aaron felt that he needed to defend Jackson's boss, "He's not all bad! He's always been fair with Jackson; plus he did put in a good word for me with Patrick Kelly!"

"Yeah; and look how that turned out! Getting you involved with those scumbag sons of his!"

"That wasn't Declan's fault! Even Pat didn't know what they were up to!"

"Yeah, I suppose!" Adam conceded, "Still, you're out of a job now though mate!"

"Tell me about it!"

Just then, Ryan happened to walk through the door of the pub. He spotted the lads and walked over to meet them, "Hey guys!" They greeted each other with a handshake.

"This is getting spooky now!" Aaron laughed, "You are definitely stalking me!"

"I often come in here!" Ryan explained, "My tyre and exhaust place is just round the corner, next to the supermarket warehouse!"

"No?" Adam gasped, "That's where I work!"

"Wow!" Aaron said, "You've been working next door to each other and didn't know!"

They all laughed. Fate had somehow thrown them all back together again!


	5. Chapter 5

Taxi to the Emerald Isle – Chapter 5

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

Aaron and Jackson were sitting in the kitchen at Smithy Cottage. Jackson replaced his phone on the table after taking a call.

"Who was that?" Aaron was asking about the identity of Jackson's caller.

"That was Declan. Apparently, his insurance company are going to pay out for the rebuild of the house and he wants me to go back and look at it."

"That's a big job, rebuilding a big house like that!" Aaron remarked.

"Well, I don't think he expects me to do it!" Jackson smiled at his husband, "He wants me to sit in on the meeting with the builders, to make sure they're not ripping him off!"

"Wouldn't it be the insurance company they'd be ripping off?"

"Well, technically, yeah; but his future premiums will go up if the builders charge too much!"

"I see. When are you going?"

"Next Wednesday," Jackson started to make plans, "I'll have to book a flight; and get a taxi to the airport."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Babe, I was wondering," Jackson looked pensive, "Now my mum's out of hospital, would you look in on her while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, 'course I will! You know that."

"There's not a lot you can do over in Ireland, is there?"

"I suppose not! I just thought you might like some company, that's all."

Jackson put his hand on Aaron's, "You know I'd like that, but I'll be there and back in no time. Will you miss me?"

"You know I will!" Aaron leaned across and gave Jackson a kiss.

"I'll miss you too."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron had arranged to meet Adam at the pub near his work. Their lunchtime meetings were becoming a bit of a habit now; and, sometimes, Ryan would join them if he could co-ordinate his lunch break.

They were just having a bite to eat when Ryan arrived and sat with them at their table.

"I've seen a job that would be right up your street!" Ryan addressed Aaron, "It's on our notice board at work. Our company has a workshop next door that does car servicing and there's a vacancy for a mechanic."

"Aren't you going to apply for it?" asked Aaron.

"Nah! I'm happy with what I'm doing and the money's about the same. But I thought you might want to think about it."

"Well, I would, but Jackson's off to Ireland next week and, if he's still working for Declan, I'll be going back too!"

"Ah! True love!" Adam fluttered his eyelashes and grinned at Aaron.

"Shut up!" said Aaron, looking embarrassed, "Anyway, it's your round!"

Aaron quizzed his friends on their living arrangements. Adam was still renting a room and Ryan was still sleeping on the sofa at his friend's place. "Why don't you pool your resources and rent somewhere better; between you?" Aaron asked.

"It's still expensive," Adam replied, "though I suppose two of us could afford somewhere round here if we shared."

"Plus we'd save on travel from Hotten to the new town," Ryan added.

"Well then, seems like a no-brainer to me," Aaron chuckled.

Ryan and Adam looked at each other; for once, their friend may have had a bright idea!

Later that day, Aaron was back home at Smithy Cottage, waiting for Jackson. He smiled when his husband walked through the door. They sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"How's Hazel?" asked Aaron.

"She's getting there!" Jackson smiled at Aaron, "She was asking when I would be going back across the water."

"Is your job still open; with Declan?"

"I don't know for sure. He wants me to advise him next week on the quote for the restoration, but I'm not sure what happens after that. I know he's sold his holiday lodge business to raise some capital, so my old job is no more! I suppose I'll know more when I see him!"

Aaron looked a bit apprehensive, then he spoke, "Ryan told me that there's a vacancy for a mechanic next door to where he works. I said I didn't know if you were going back permanently, so I said I couldn't apply for it anyway."

"I see!" Jackson rubbed his chin, "Well, the money would come in handy and it would be a pity to let the opportunity slip away. Why don't you go for it, babe? I don't want to get in your way!"

Aaron kissed Jackson fondly.

"What's that for?" asked Jackson.

"That's just for being you!"

xxxxxxxxxx

When Wednesday came, Aaron kissed Jackson goodbye and waved to him in the departing taxi. He had, just that morning, received written confirmation that he had been successful in his application for the mechanic's job. He did not really expect to get it, but Patrick Kelly's glowing recommendation had obviously impressed the manager of the workshop. He was pleased that he would, once again, have some money coming in, even though he would have to travel every day from Emmerdale to Hotten Newtown. On the plus side, he would be able to see his mates every lunch time!

On arrival in Ireland, Jackson took a taxi to Declan's house; or what was left of it. He felt a pang of sadness when he saw the burnt-out shell which had once been a beautiful house. The builders had set up a Portacabin in the grounds where the meeting was to be held. Declan greeted Jackson on his arrival and they met the contractor's to go over the details of the proposed works.

On the Friday, Aaron was eagerly anticipating Jackson's return. He sat in the kitchen; it was his last day of 'freedom'; as he was due to start his new job the following Monday. He heard a car horn outside and imagined that it must be a taxi, bringing his husband back to him. He jumped up and raced outside, but he was not prepared for the sight which greeted him. There, parked outside, was Declan's Hilux pick-up, with Jackson nonchalantly leaning on the bonnet!

"What are you doing with that?" asked a surprised Aaron, "Did you nick it while Declan wasn't looking?"

"As if!" Jackson laughed, "It's mine! Well, sort of! Declan hasn't got a use for it so he suggested I take it as it will be of more use to me; it's on a sort of long-term loan. I said I'd buy it but I haven't got that much dosh at the minute; but Declan said not to worry about paying him back yet. He's grateful for my help with the builders and for my work in the past."

"You didn't tell me about this when you called me!" Aaron looked stunned.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"It's THAT alright! How did you manage to get it on the plane?"

"I came over on the ferry, you div!" Jackson replied; tutting.

"You said about your 'work in the past', does that mean you don't work for him anymore?"

"That's right! But I've got some more good news! Declan has a mate, Rob Rogers, who's the boss of a construction firm; they're building new houses on an estate in Hotten Newtown. Anyway, he's got me an interview with this Rob fella on Monday. He reckons it'll be a formality as, with Declan's say-so, the job should be in the bag!"

Aaron hugged Jackson. His husband had to smile, he was amazed how far Aaron had come; at one time, he would never have hugged him openly in the street!

"So, you gonna be my personal chauffeur?" asked Aaron, "If we're both working in Hotten Newtown, you can give me a lift in this!" Aaron gesticulated towards the pick-up.

"I'm glad I have my uses!" Jackson chuckled as the pair headed indoors.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, both Aaron and Jackson were settling in to their new routine. They often met Adam and Ryan in the pub at lunchtime and, one Tuesday, Aaron and Jackson were sitting at a table, looking at a local newspaper, when the other two arrived.

"What's in the news?" quipped Adam, "Price of oil gone up, has it? Or has someone blown up the Houses of Parliament?"

"We're looking for a place to live," Jackson replied, "Paddy's been really good to us, but we feel we're getting under his feet, well, his and Rhona's."

"Looking round here are you?" Ryan chipped in, "I hope you've got a couple of million in the bank!"

"It's not that bad," Aaron said, "It's pricey, yeah, but now we're both working, we should be able to afford it!"

"Well, me and Adam have been looking, as you know, but most places are still out of our price range, even if we club together," Ryan looked crestfallen.

Aaron had another one of his bright ideas, "How about if four of us were to club together?"

The looks on the other three's faces were priceless.

"Are you serious?" Adam said.

"Look!" Aaron replied, "We all get on well together, don't we? As you said, it's expensive round here, but four of us could easily afford it! Plus, we all work on the doorstep, so we'd have no travel costs. All our money could go towards rent and other bills. Makes sense to me!"

"Do you know," Jackson looked at Aaron, "Every now and again, you really amaze me!"

"Don't tell me," Aaron looked as if he was about to be shot down in flames, "you hate the idea!"

"No, I don't!" replied Jackson, "I think it's a great idea! That's if Adam and Ryan are agreeable." He looked at their two friends, who nodded.

"Bags I don't have to wash Aaron's sweaty socks!" Adam laughed.

"Oi! Watch it you!" Aaron gave his friend a stern look, but it was all in fun.

"He's got me to do that for him!" Jackson giggled and put his arm around Aaron's waist.

"Well," Ryan said, "are we all agreed then?"

"All for one; and one for all!" Adam cried, making them all laugh.

They all set about scouring the newspaper for suitable accommodation.

After a short search, the four lads had found a three-bedroom, end of terrace house on the new development close to Jackson's construction site. It was only a few streets away from where Aaron, Ryan and Adam worked, so it was ideal for all of them.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, they all arranged to meet in the Woolpack on the night before their move to Hotten Newtown. All their friends wanted to share a drink with them; Paddy, Rhona, Marlon, Chas, Hazel and Pearl.

"I can't believe you're going to be moving away...again!" Chas said.

"We're not going far," Aaron replied, "It's not like going over the water again; unless you count the river!"

"We're going to lose our 'live-in' babysitters!" joked Paddy.

"Don't worry," Aaron said, "I know I'm Leo's godfather; I won't shirk my responsibilities!"

The next day, the quartet moved into their new abode. Being a modern house; on the ground floor it had a living room, kitchen and downstairs toilet; and upstairs, as well as the bedrooms, there was also a bathroom. The largest bedroom even had a small en-suite. "It's not a 'lavish' one like you're used to, squire," he teased Jackson, "but it IS ours!"

"At least we won't have a queue for the bathroom in the mornings!" Jackson quipped.

In the evening, the four lads sat down in the living room; all tired from their exertions.

"Well," said Jackson, "we haven't made out a rota for cooking yet, so I don't know whose turn it is to cook dinner!"

"Oh, I've got to get used to living with another comedian, have I?" Adam grimaced, "I thought Aaron was bad enough!"

"Oi!" Aaron chastised his best mate.

"I think a pizza might be the answer," Ryan said.

"Good idea," Aaron replied, "You're obviously going to be the brains of the outfit...God help us!"

"Right, decide on what you all want; and I'll phone," Jackson took charge, "That place in the Newtown shopping mall looks OK. I expect they deliver."

Later, the lads shared their pizzas and some cans and chatted happily like friends the world over.

"That pizza delivery guy was quite fit!" Jackson said as he munched on his slice, "I should have asked him to join us!"

"You're not supposed to be looking!" Aaron replied, "I thought you only had eyes for me!"

"Oh dear!" Adam rolled his eyes, "You two are not going to have a domestic already, are you?"

"Who, us?" Jackson replied with a cheeky grin and put his arm around his husband's shoulders.

"OK, guys," Ryan said, "We know you are living in domestic bliss, there's no need to prove it!"

They all laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the morning after they had moved in, Adam was sitting in the lounge, eating a bowl of cornflakes, when Aaron appeared from upstairs.

"Sounds as if you and Jackson had a good night last night!" he teased Aaron, who knew full well what Adam was referring to.

"You shouldn't have been listening!" Aaron looked slightly embarrassed.

"It's not my fault; the walls in these places are paper-thin!" Adam defended himself, "I'll have to buy some earplugs!"

"We're not that noisy!" Aaron protested, "We've got used to keeping it quiet, with other people in the house; Paddy, Hazel and so on."

"Fair point! Mind you, the walls back in the village were pretty thick!"

"Well, me and Jackson will try to keep it down in future to protect your modesty!"

"Don't worry about it! You should hear me when I'm on the job with a bird! You've never heard so much howling! Like a dog in heat!"

"Ewww!" Aaron looked disgusted, "Too much information, mate!"

Jackson had just come down the stairs and heard the end of the conversation, "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"Yeah, you got it, lover man!" Adam teased.

"You're just jealous 'cause you haven't got a girlfriend and you're not getting any!" Jackson got his own back.

"Well, when I do, be prepared! That's all I'm saying!" Adam replied, as he sauntered into the kitchen to return his bowl. He then left for work.

Jackson drew Aaron into a hug, "Did he really hear us, last night?"

"So he says!" Aaron answered, "But don't worry, he can't have us arrested; we ARE married!"

"Yeah," Jackson had a dreamy, far-away look.

"Penny for 'em?" Aaron looked into Jackson's big brown eyes.

"I just can't believe that run of bad luck we had in Ireland; and I thought the Irish were supposed to be lucky!" Jackson joked.

"Yeah, but we're not Irish, are we!" Aaron stated the obvious.

"That reminds me!" Jackson had suddenly remembered something, "When I came back from Ireland, I bought a lottery ticket when I stopped to fill up the Hilux at the petrol station; I forgot all about it!" He disappeared upstairs and then reappeared quickly with his retrieved ticket.

"Still in my wallet," Jackson waved the ticket at Aaron, "with all that's been going on, it completely went out of my head!"

"We can check it online, can't we?" asked Aaron, reaching for the laptop, "You read out the numbers and I'll have a look."

As Jackson slowly recited the numbers on his ticket, he could see Aaron's face light up as he did so.

"You've got five numbers and a bonus!" Aaron announced excitedly, "That's two hundred and twenty grand!"

"Are you sure?" Jackson did not believe it; he almost thought that Aaron was winding him up, "Are you looking at the right date?"

"Look for yourself!" Aaron turned the screen to face Jackson.

Jackson looked at the screen in silence, then at his ticket. He suddenly jumped up and yelled, "Yes! We've won! We've won!"

Aaron hugged Jackson and jumped up and down with him.

"What will you do with the money?" Aaron asked.

"What will WE do with it, you mean. We're partners now remember, what's mine is yours and all that!" Jackson smiled lovingly at his husband, "Though one thing's for sure, I can pay Declan for the Hilux; then it will really be ours to keep."

"That's my Jackson, you always did have scruples!" Aaron giggled.

"I just like to do the right thing by people," Jackson defended himself.

"I know. You're a good man; that's why I love you so much!" Aaron leaned in to kiss Jackson's lips.

"We're going to be happy here, in this house; I can feel it!" Jackson squeezed Aaron tightly, "I love you too!"

They kissed again, sealing the strong bond that they had always shared.


End file.
